


_

by Captain_impala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-08-07 09:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7709410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_impala/pseuds/Captain_impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word count: 3404</p>
<p>Date:July,24.2016<br/> Summary:reader and the boys get back from a witch Hunt but somethings not quite right</p>
<p>Warnings: smut,threesome ,oral,fingering,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Paring: Deanxreader ,samxreader,</p>
<p>Authors note: for the sake of this story Bobby is still alive —————————————————————-</p>
            </blockquote>





	_

1,104.6 that’s how many miles you had been stuck in the back of that God forsaken car, yes baby was comfortable but when dean decides to make a 16 hour car trip with no overnight stops you begin to think you’ll be happy if you never see the backseat of that car again. Two days ago Bobby had called saying that he had caught wind of a new coven forming in Montana,so by the next morning you and the boys were on the road. With a new coven on the brink it was all hands on deck to wipe them out fast.

Finally arriving you jump out of the car as fast as you can, charging to the lobby of the motel. As the first one in you take the liberty of getting the rooms for you all. Only to be disappointed when you find out that they only have the one room left and that’s all that will be available for the next two weeks. Walking back out ,the boys must be able to see the disappointment in your face because dean immediately guessed what was wrong. As you all head to the room with your bags you all let out a groan of complaint at the fact the lady must have gotten the room confused with another because she clearly told you that there were two beds,not the one King size that the room has.

 

“ I can just sleep in the car tonight and we can find somewhere else tomorrow” you say trying to avoid looking at either of them or the bed. Just the thought of being snuggled between both of the boys had heat pooling between your legs and you’re sure that your face must have been beet red by now.

“No,we all need our rest if we’re going to gank these bitches tomorrow. So we’ll just have to tuff it out” dean said throwing his duffle into one of the chairs

“Works for me, but I call dibs on the first shower” Sam shouts as he lunged toward the bathroom

Dean and you stood around awkwardly till dean spoke up saying something about pizza for dinner to which you just nodded. Dean had only been gone for 5-6 minutes when Sam came out of the bathroom saying something about forgetting his shirt but you were to focused on fallowing the water droplets as they ran down his back to be sure. Now it was your turn for a shower and a cold one at that. You had barely stepped into the water when Sam knocked on the door saying dean had returned with the food.

After getting dressed you joined the boys,you were three slices in when you finally spoke up.   
“So what are the sleeping arrangements? Is one of us going to take the love seat? Obviously not Sam.” You asked as you stuck your tongue out at him

Sam gave you a bitch face as he started to speak" no, I think we’ll be ok in the bed. It should be big enough for all of us to have plenty of room.“

After you all finished the pizza dean got up to take his shower and Sam decides to do a little research before bed. Thinking that now would be the best time to try to sleep before you get sandwiched between them sounds like your best bet if you’re going to get any sleep at all.

 

Waking up was like something out of a dream,Sam snug against your back, with an arm draped over your shoulders and his morning wood pressed against your butt. Then there’s Dean,arm wrapped around your waist pulling you closer to him,head rested against you neck with his breath fanning over you. But now was not the time to take advantage of the situation, after all you had quite a few victims to question. You knew Sam would be up first so you gently snuck out of the bed without waking either of them, and went to the bathroom to start getting ready to play FBI for the day and take another cold shower.

About 30 minutes later you walk out to find Sam and dean all dressed and ready to go. You try not to stare to long at them but soon realize you have been ,when you notice dean waving his hand in your face to get you attention.

 

“hm,what? ” you say trying to regain focus

 

“I asked you if you’d rather talk to the victims families or go to the Medical examiner and check out the bodies?” Dean said again this time with a slight smirk realizing that you had been staring.

“Um ,I think I’d rather check out the bodies.” You respond not feeling up to comforting distraught relatives.

“Ok then, you and Sammy see what you can find out about who might be causing this , and I’ll see if I can find out anyone all three of the victims had contact with.” Dean said as he grabbed his gun and shoved it in his waistband

“N-no! I mean why don’t you take Sam with you to question people and I can go alone,you will have more people to talk to maybe we can get it done faster. ” you try to ramble reasons as to why you don’t want Sam with but in reality you just don’t want to be anymore awkward then you already are because of how you woke up.

The day drags on slowly but you eventually find out all three victims have had their hearts removed without a single puncture mark, and that was no easy task as you had to flirt most of the information out of the disgusting autopsy gremlin who was in desperate need of some hair plugs and a breath mint.   
Dean and Sam however had much more luck, as it turns out all three of them had dated and recently broken up with the same woman, not to mention all of them were married to someone else.   
You meet the boys back at the motel to exchange the bits of information that you found, till you decide it’s time for a shower to wash off the scuzz and slime from the morgue. You shudder at the thought and dean notices.

“What’s wrong sweetheart” dean asks

“Nothing a hot shower and burning these clothes won’t fix” you say back with a slight smile but they can both tell its not real.

“ ok but don’t you want to do that after we’re done? Dean and I already found out where she lives, we were just going to change clothes and then go deal with her.” Sam asks

You stare at the boys for a minute before groaning and grabbing your stuff from your duffle, changing from your FBI to normal clothes took less then five minutes. But still but the times out came out the boys were changed and ready to go.

Once at the place the witch is suspected to be at you all go to the trunk where dean hands out the gear you’ll all need. Taking it from him with a nod of thanks.

“You and dean go in around back and I’ll go through that window” Sam says as he points out the open window “then we’ll all search the place and if we don’t find anything meet up downstairs” he continued

Once inside you and dean head upstairs checking every room one by one,till you hear a loud crash coming from the basement. Both you and dean rush to the sound of the commotion. When you reach the basement the first thing you see is Sam being held up against the wall,but before you or dean could do anything you’re both sent back and pinned to the wall as well. That’s when you notice it’s not just one witch it’s three. The one that you all thought was the witch ended up being the youngest of the three, when her mother and older sister found out that the men she was dating had wives they decided to take their hearts as a bit of pay back for braking hers. Not that any of that mattered now as the three of you seemed to be hanging by an invisible force as they rambled something off in Latin and saying something about making things fun before they vanished into thin air. The three of you fell to the ground looking around for any trace of where they could have gone.

As you start to walk back out to the car you hear someone mumbling about not wanting to be in that car anymore before realizing its you who had said it.

“And just what the hell is wrong with my car?“dean asks with a frustrated look on his face

“I don’t want to set in that back seat anymore.” You reply realizing that you can no longer stop the word vomit from coming out

“ oh little miss princess to good for the back seat now she’s got to set up front.” He shoots back with a taunting tone

“ no you asshat I just don’t want to set in the back where you fucked who knows how many girls knowing I’ll never be one of them” as the words come out you hear yourself but just can’t seem to stop,so once you do you turn around as fast as you can jumping in the car and shoving in your headphones before anyone can make things even more awkward

As you pull up back at the motel Sam stops you when you get out “I know you couldn’t hear us but we think the witches may have put a truth spell on us"Sam says as he try’s to offer a comforting smile

“Yeah I kinda figured that out when I spilled my guts to dean. I think I’ll go see if they have any other rooms available” you say as you start to walk toward the lobby

“Well if they don’t I’d sleep between you and dean if you want me to.you know to make things less awkward.“He yells as he jogs after you

“Really, you’d do that for me?” You ask

“I’d do anything for you” he responds with a blush

“Where have you two been?” Dean asks through gritted teeth as you and Sam come through the door

“Why do you care?” Sam asks

“Because I don’t trust you two alone together.” Dean says as he gets up to grab another beer

“God I was just going to see if they had any rooms available” you respond

“What did you forget that this is the only room available for the next two weeks?” Dean he says to which Sam just bitch faces

“No i didn’t forget. you think I’d forget the fact that there’s only one bed too ? Because I sure as hell didn’t. you just don’t forget being woken up by Sam’s hard on pressed against your ass now do you?” You say as you rub your legs together at the thought , thinking no one notices. But dean being the observant one that he is picks up on it right away.   
And the next thing you know his lips are one yours as he pushes you down on the bed. Your hands run through his hair as he trails kisses down your neck. “But what about Sammy?” You manage to moan out as you reach for him   
Sam leans over and gently kisses you, his lips aren’t as pulp as deans but they’re much softer. And man do they know how to use those lips  
“If you don’t want this just tell us” Sam says

“I want this, oh god I’ve wanted this for so long but I think they put a lust spell on us too. Because I don’t just want you i feel like I’ll explode if I don’t have you, all of you I want you to fill me till I can’t take anymore. I need you,both of you. You say as dean pulls off your shirts and Sam starts on your pants.

“Shit baby girl, you’re soaked” Sam says as he runs a finger along your folds, before licking a thick stripe just inserting the tip of his tongue

“How’s she taste Sammy?” Dean asks as he begins covering your chest in kisses and love bites

“She tastes amazing,but don’t take my word for it,see for yourself” he says as he holds up two fingers covered in your slick that dean immediately sucks into his mouth,with a wink sent your way,As he moans around Sam’s fingers.   
As Sam inserts a finger from his other hand into your heat, curling it in just the right places while sucking and nibbling on your clit with just the right amount of pressure. Sending you over the edge surprisingly quick. as you come back down from your high you notice dean has released Sam’s fingers and rejoined you with a smile on his face. “Sam’s right, you taste better than pie sweetheart” he says with a wink

“As much as I love what you boys are doing,it’s my turn and you both are wearing entirely too many clothes.you say as you give Sam a playful shove

Dean’s the first one down to his boxers and speaks up “how are we doing this sweetheart? He asks

“It’s up to you,we won’t do anything that you’re uncomfortable with.“Sam adds

"Well first I want to taste both of you, you got taste me it’s only fair that I get to return to favor. You decide who goes first,because I’m not partial,I love you both.” you say as you wait for their game of rock ,paper, scissors to be over. Sam of course won.   
Sliding down his boxers you lean in and lick the pre-cum from his tip earning a hiss from Sam and a slight grunt from dean who’s behind you watching your every move and lazily pumping his own cock ,running his thumb over the tip with every stroke using his own juices as a lubricant.   
Turning back to Sam you give him a big lick from base to tip before sucking him into your mouth using one hand to take what your mouth can’t and the other to massage his balls. As you take Sam deeper and deeper you hear dean move closer behind you running the head of his cock through your folds bumping your clit each time till you’re cuming again ,moaning around Sam which makes him shoot his load down your throat. The sound of your orgasms pushes dean over the edge shooting his hot cum all over your ass.

“Now what would you like for me to do while you blow dean,baby girl?"Sam asks placing gentle kisses to your shoulder

"I think I’ll have you fuck me” you say as you wiggle you ass at him as you bend over dean giving the underside kitten licks before taking him in your mouth his hand thread through your hair not enough to hurt but something to help ground him. he’s not as long as Sam but he’s definitely thicker you decide as you hallow out your cheeks to give him a hard suck.

Just then Sam starts to inch his way into your pussy leaving soft kisses along your back and shoulders,he waits once he’s fully settled inside of you to give you time to adjust.   
“Fuck baby girl you’re so tight"he says as he starts to rock his hips ever so slightly. As he speeds up you begin Pushing your hips back to meet his thrusts. Expertly hitting your g-spot each time and it’s not long before he has you cuming again."that’s it baby, just like that"Sam soothes as you moan around dean’s length

"Hey Sammy, you think you can make her cum again before she makes me cum?” Dean challenges Sam

At that Sam slams into you setting a pace you didn’t think was possible and reaching around to rub your clit “come on baby girl almost there” he coaxes. His pace starts to falter a little and you know he’s close as well, deciding to see if you can all cum at once you deepthroat dean and swallow around him making him cum as Sam pushes you over the edge. After a couple more sloppy thrusts Sam spills himself into you,droplets of his cum leaking out as he pulls out. “What the fuck?that must have been some lust spell” he notes at the fact that you all seem ready for another round.

Pulling off dean you move up to kiss him roughly taking his bottom lip between your teeth as you crawl into his lap gliding his erection through your folds.

"Sammy could you grab the lube out of deans bag?"you ask and Sam nods knowing what you mean by that as he heads over to the chair holding deans

"And just how do you know I have lube in my bag?” Dean questions with a slightly blushing

“I saw it the last time I was in your bag.” You state simply

“ well I figured that but what were you doing looking through my bag?” He asks

“Well just who do you think has been stealing your shirts, Sam?"you tease with a giggle as Sam returns

"Are you sure about this, I mean I’m up for it yes, but I just don’t want you to think you have to do this?” He says with concern written across his face

“Yes Sam, I am. I meant what I said earlier about needing you both,and I was hoping for you at the same time.” You say hopefully convincing him that you really mean it. Nodding he dribbles the lube on his fingers before circling your hole and gently inserting one then eventually two and three,stretching you till he thinks you can comfortably take him without pain. Lubing up his cock and slowly sliding into you “you alright there baby girl?” He asks making sure you’re not in any pain.

“I will be as soon as you start moving” you whine desperate for more. You watch as Sam and dean have a silent conversation, till dean pulls almost all the way out before slamming back in Sam doing the same till they have set a pattern, one out ,one in. You feel so full that you’re cuming almost immediately. They moan as you clench tightly around them and give you a moment to catch your breath before Resuming. As their pace starts to falter Sam reaches down knowing you’re sensitive to rub your clit and whispering “cum for us baby”. after giving a couple particularly hard thrusts mixed with his fingers and dean rolling your nipple between his teeth has you cuming one last time bringing both of them with you,Milking them of everything they’ve got. You all finally collapse in a panting heap, till you all regain your breath and roll off of poor dean who got stuck underneath you both. “I’ll be right back” he said pecking your cheek as he got up and headed toward the bathroom. After spending a moment cleaning himself up he returned with two wet rags and handed one to Sam as he started to clean you up,once you were finished Sam took both rags to the bathroom and you and dean curled up in bed.

“Hey dean, was tonight just the spell and this was just a one time thing or what?” You ask trying not to sound to hopeful

“As long as you feel the same as we do, this definitely won’t be a one time thing. Although I’m not sure what to actually call this, I would love to call you my girlfriend if you’d except.” He answers with a grin

“Yes, dean of course. Do you really need to ask. What about you Sammy?” You say as Sam snuggles in behind you

“About what?” He asks slightly confused

“If you don’t mind sharing a girlfriend with your brother?"dean responds before you can

"We just have to get a big bed back at the bunker because those are to small to fit all three of us and there’s no way I’m letting you get more snuggles in then me.” He enforces his point by pulling you away from dean

“Ok, ok I get it I’ll look for a bed as soon as we get back.” He says as he scoots closer to you

"Hey dean what made you snap and kiss me anyway?” You ask out of Curiosity

“You just look so cute when you’re frustrated that combined with the lust spell I just had to.” He mumbled soon drifting off to sleep with you and sam not far behind.


End file.
